


For Red-Lotus-Addict

by TurboNerdQueen



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: M/M, tw:dub con, tw:non con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 23:07:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1620254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurboNerdQueen/pseuds/TurboNerdQueen





	For Red-Lotus-Addict

“Who sent you?”

The streets of Republic City slept in the early morning, the sky still covered in a dark, moonless shroud. All the inhabitants were either tucked away in bed or pulling red eye shifts, dreaming of home and sleep. All but two, anyways.

In the poorly lit room of a small apartment stood a disgruntled and very tired bloodbender, glaring down at a blonde man that had failed in his assassination attempt. He stood in a torn black shirt, the material wrapped tightly around his wrists. The younger male stared to the ground at his discarded mask, not acknowledging the other at all. This only infuriated the bender more. 

“I get one day off where I get to sleep in, and what do I get instead? A pathetic excuse of an assassin, sneaking in my room and waking me. Normally, I would have let you go without saying a thing. However, I don’t think that will be the case tonight. I will ask you one last time.” He grabbed the others hair, pulling his head back so they made eye contact.

“Who sent you?” He growled, narrowing his cold glare. When he was met with silence, he sighed and stepped back, releasing the other and running his hand down his face. If he wanted to do it the hard way, then so be it.

“Since you won’t tell me who sent you, I’ll send you back to them with a message. One I’m more than certain will be perfectly clear to them without words.” Amon felt a grin form on his lips. Grabbing the blonde’s bound wrists, he forced him to lean over the back of a chair, tying his ankles with the last of his shirt to the legs of it. The bloodbender took the black sash off from his waist, his pants falling to his knees. The cold air hit his bare skin, sending a tremor through the blonde assassin, yet still he remained silent, determined to not make a sound. 

Amon walked around to the other side of the apartment, returning with a long black stick which he leisurely twirled in his hand. He stopped in front of the blonde, using the end of it to tilt his face upwards.

“Do you have a name? I suppose you do, yet you probably won’t give it away. No matter. Do you see what I have in my hand?” Without waiting for an answer, the older man swung it across his face, the sound of the impact bringing a small grin to his face. The assassin’s face scrunched in pain, a dark mark left behind where he had been struck. Slowly, he lifted his head to glare at Amon, a thin trickle of blood running out of the corner of his mouth.

“Now, I imagine that must have hurt. Let’s see what happens if I flip this little switch.” Doing so, the two watched as the bar came to life with electricity, crackling softly in the silent room. One wore a look of boredom and amusement, whereas the other tried to mask his fear. Amon twirled it a couple of times, bringing it to a stop next to the blonde’s head.

“You see, this is a Kali stick. Being shocked with one is nothing short of painful. Let me show you.” The end of the weapon drifted downwards to his bare chest, barely tapping the flesh. It was enough to do damage, as the assassin seized up, teeth grinding together in attempts to hold back his scream. Amon moved it away after a few seconds, flipping the switch off and watching the assassin breathe heavily. Nodding at the results, the bloodbender walked around to stand behind the other, running the inactive Kali stick across his bare ass.

“It gets your blood pumping, doesn’t it? You’re probably sore, the injured area stinging and throbbing. Can you imagine how that would feel on somewhere with a little more sensitivity? I think we should find out.” He mused, slowly drifting downwards towards the boys entrance. The bender watched as the other whipped his head around, looking up at him with wild eyes. Without waiting, without prepping the poor boy, the equalist leader pushed the tip of the blunt weapon in him, smirking as the other tightened up and shook from his head to his feet. 

“Just the tip alone would be enough to inflict damage… but what’s this?” Amon looked in between the blonde’s legs, nudging the hardening member with the back of his hand. “I think you might be getting a bit excited for this. Well, now isn’t this just a surprise?” He threw his head back and laughed, the sound echoing off the walls of the silent room. One hand resting on the blonde’s hip, he pushed the bar in further, reveling in the small whimpers and gasps that escaped his lips. Spirits, he was going to be a tough one to break.

The bloodbender, against his better judgment, focused on drawing more blood to the assassin’s swollen cock, twisting the Kali stick inside of him. He drew it out halfway before ramming back inside of him, earning the older man a soft cry. Already, he was leaking precum on his pants and floor, trying his best to break free of his binds. Amon angled the instrument in his hand upwards slightly, continuing his torment. 

"Would you care for me to turn it on? I would love to see what happens.” He confessed, letting his thumb drift over the switch. 

“…N-no…” 

“Well, it seems our little caged bird can talk. Let’s see what else it can say.” The older man laughed gently, his actions contradicting his words as he increased his speed, his grip on the blonde’s hip tightening.

“S-stop! S-s-stop, please!” He gasped, shaking his head back and forth. “Talk…t-t-talk!”

Leaning down so that his chest pressed into the others bare back, the bloodbender hissed into his ear. “The time for talking has past. You gave up that privilege, little bird. Now you have face the consequences.” Straightening himself upright, Amon switched the weapon on and off, grinning as the other arched his back at the shock, mouth open in a silent scream.

“So, that’s what it does. I wonder what would happen if I left it on longer.” The blonde groaned beneath him, rocking his hips against Amon’s as he tried to keep pace with the older man’s assault.

“P-please… don’t…” The assassin pleaded, trying to ignore the warmth pooling at the bottom of his stomach. Without pausing his thrusts, the bloodbender chuckled into the others ear.

“Too late, little boy.” Amon growled, nipping at the exposed neck. It was enough to send the younger male over the edge as he released everywhere on himself and the floor with a suppressed cry. The older bloodbender stopped, looking down at the mess with a grimace.

“Looks like that’s the end of our fun. Tell your men not to come after me again, or the next time the little bird they send will come back in a box.” He threatened, pulling the Kali stick out of the other’s ass roughly. Untying him, the equalist leader walked down the hall towards the bathroom, uncaring if the other followed.

“I expect you gone by the time I get back in there, else I will shove this back in and leave it on.” He called out, shutting the bathroom door behind him. Moments later, he returned to an empty room, the only signs of his guest being the scraps of fabric on the floor next to the hastily cleaned spot on the floor that the bloodbender could only assume was where his young captive had released. Typical for someone to leave him with a mess to clean. By the time Amon scrubbed the carpet, the sun was peaking out from behind the clouds, signaling another day of work for him.

“So much for sleeping in…”


End file.
